Stranded
by chase88
Summary: While Chase and Cameron are on a elevator it stops. A ChCa fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own house

* * *

Chase all but ran into the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He was very late, having not settled his alarm clock last night and was regretting it terribly.

He got into the elevator and noticed that the only occupant was a very pregnant woman. Chase gave a false smile because he was really feeling blue, but the woman didn't need to know that. He should have remembered to refill his prescription two pills ago he reprimanded himself. Wilson would probably have a fit but he didn't care at the moment, since he worried more about House's wrath when he walked in late.

The elevator stopped and none other but Cameron got in holding a file under one of her arms. Shit, Chase thought. Cameron was the perfect example of love and niceness all squashed together. The fact that she gave a disapproving smile didn't help either.

"Cameron," he greeted.

"Chase," she returned the greeting.

Cameron was still beyond angry for the fact that when Vogler was here, Chase had been able to get House to think that she had screwed up. So even though the former head board member was gone, she was still a little sore.

The doors closed again and just as it was about between the second and third floor, the elevator came to a halt. Both doctors turned at the sound of the woman's light scream.

"You okay 'mam," Chase asked.

The woman was slightly hunched and had her face screwed up in mild pain.

"I think the contractions just started," the woman voiced what the other two was afraid of.

"Well what-" Cameron began but paused.

Chase on the other hand looked like this was the last place he wanted to be. He knew that he should have come in earlier; House would throw this in his face when and if he got out. He glanced at Cameron and saw fear and reluctance to be stuck with someone who was soon about to go into labor.

They both noticed the phone in the corner under all the buttons and Cameron reached for it.

"It's dead," Cameron said now scared.

"Great just great," Chase scathed. "We're stranded and no one knows where we are."

"I just came from getting a history so I will be-" Cameron began.

"House won't notice if someone left the hospital two hours ago," Chase interrupted.

"That's not true and you know it you stupid weaseling bas-" Cameron dismissed the sentence.

Chase let out a little laugh. There was no alternative until they someone noticed they were missing and found out about the elevator. Well better her than House, Chase thought.

"What are we going to do now," Cameron demanded.

No one knew.

* * *

"Foreman, I believe Cameron is taking too long. Is the patient dieing," House asked.

Foreman resisted the urge to strangle his boss.

"Not that I know of," Foreman said.

"Oh yeah, I took you off of the case," House pretended to remember.

"Yeah," Foreman agreed.

"Where's Chase," House asked.

Foreman ground his teeth this time. He called Chase around two hours ago and Cameron should have been back around ten to fifteen minutes ago. So it wasn't his fault because he wasn't on the case and he wasn't Chase's keeper.

"Both should be here," Foreman said after a pause.

House didn't answer again until General Hospital was on commercial.

"And Cameron," House inquired.

"Should be back soon," Foreman answered.

"You know maybe they really do love each other and could be..." House began.

"I don't want you to finish that sentence, in fact I'll go find her," Foreman finally gave in.

House smiled and added," Call Chase again and make sure he's not playing hookie while your at it."

Cuddy entered just as Foreman left.

"What was that about," she asked curiously.

"No idea," House replied with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase silently thought about the hundreds of ways House was going to hound him for if they ever got out of the elevator. He was silently cursing and massaging the right side of his stomache which not only hurting but hadcentured in the middle about an hour ago. Wilson was probably going to have a talk about the importance of refilling his prozac and any other lecture Wilson may decide to do. At least he was better than House, Chase thought warily.

Cameron was trying to think of ways to get out just as much as Chase had. The pregnant lady, Bridgett, as the lady had introduced, couldn't last another hour or two on the elevator. She wished that she could find a way to get out, but so far everything was futile. She dreaded what was going on with Chase when she noticed the pale face and the fact that he was holding onto the right side of his lower stomache. Please don't let it be an apendicitic, she pleaded silently.

It had only been half an hour but it seemed like days and to put it lightly Cameron was going to pass out from worry if they didn't recieve help in another thirty minutes.

"Chase," she finally called.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I know that this is a bad time but when did the pain start," Cameron asked.

"It's just a stomache, it'll go away for heaven's sake," Chase said irritably.

"Why are you so difficult," Cameron snapped.

"Welcome to my world," Chase replied sarcastically and then his face scruched up in pain.

"See it could be an apendicitis. Question, did you ever get your apendix removed," Cameron dreaded the answer she would recieve.

Chase shook his head miserably as another wave of pain hit his abdomen. Cameron crawled over to him and tried to see where the pain was actually centured.

"Don't get all doctor on me CAMERON," chase then grunted and Cameron assumed it had to hurt alot.

**Irritable **

**Fever**

**Abdominal Pain**

It all fit so far as an apendicitis. Cameron groaned. Bridgett yelped and both doctors turned their heads to her.

"I think my water just broke," Bridgett told them.

Cameron felt into her lab coat for anything and realized that she had indeed have a cell phone with her. The sooner she got them out,the better it was for her that she wouldn't have to worry about the possibility of have to deliver or that her co-worker's appendix will burst. All hopes plummeted when she realized her cell phone was dead. She banged her head at the stupidity of not charging it when she had the chance.

"Is your cell phone dead Chase," Cameron asked.

"I don' have it on me," Chase said through clenched teeth.

"That bad," Cameron asked trying to make small talk.

"How could you even ask that question," Chase managed.

Cameron realized then that a Chase in pain meant that he was sarcastic, mean, and basically not himself. It was sad for Cameron to think that the only way that Chase would actually not dodge anything was when the only thing on his mind his pain.

"Are you mad at me," Cameron said before thinking.

"No but you certainly seem so," Chase answered.

"Why would you think that,"Cameron asked.

"The whole vogler thing," Chase said simply.

"I forgave you a long time ago for that, you know I can't hold grudges," Cameron reminded with a small smile.

"Always seemed to me..." Chase began and stopped.

The pain was unbearable.

"Remember when I was on meth and you came over," Cameron trailed off.

She didn't think it should be a topic to be discussed.

"Yeah, said it was a one night stand," Chase acknowledged.

"I was just wondering how you felt, it's obvious that it was real to you," Cameron added.

"Sure it was real, I wasn't the one on drugs," Chase said rather a little to rudely.

"I'm mad because you thought of it as only a one night stand," Cameron said preparing to give him the news.

"Why didn't you say anything," Chase asked pain forgotten at the moment.

"Because I'm pregnant," Cameron broke the news.

* * *

"Why didn't you say anything," Cuddy shrieked.

"Key word, they were probably having fun in a supply and-" House was cut off by Cuddy giving a shriek.

"Don't you dare imply that Chase and Cameron are doing something other than work," she yelled.

"Well Chase is probably playing hookie so you have nothing to worry about," House answered going back to his show.

"Well find out," Cuddy yelled.

"Jeeze," House mumbled.

He silently cussed Cuddy as he met Foreman out in the hallway. His General Hospital show was halfway over anyway because she decided to banter and carry on. He was now complementing on killing his two missing co-workers when he found them by means of mixing two chemicals to beating them to death with his cane.

"Anything," House asked.

"Chase isn't answering and Cameron was seen leaving the patient's room and hasn't been seen since," Foreman relayed.

"They are so dead," House mumbled and out loud, "Why's the elevator not here yet?"

Foreman rolled his eyes as House childishly poked the buttons with his cane.

"The elevator is out of order," just as he said it both their eyes went wide as it dawned on them.

"Get Cuddy, those two blokes are stuck on the elevator," House replied.

Foreman just nodded and went to do the errands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase looked in Cameron in shock.

"How, when..."

Cameron answered for him.

"I found out a couple of weeks back and I know that we may not hook up, or even when we do. I'm not giving this kid up for anything. Plus, I finally realized why so many young people change their minds about abortion, when I felt it kick, I realized that it's my baby," Cameron explained and added in reluctance, "Our baby."

Chase looked a little shocked but nodded. Cameron realized they were in a serious melody right now and this talk could be further discussed later. Like the pregnant lady.

"I think we should just climb out of the elevator and into the vent," Chase spoke up after a few moments.

"We could give it a try," Cameron said.

They turned to the woman at the other corner.

"I can move," She assured them.

They nodded.

"Okay let's do this," Chase told them

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Finally you elevator fixer people come, I have two lovebirds probably going on round two in there and no cameras to see it," House said.

"Firstly I'm a repair man, not whatever you just said. Secondly, I'm glad there's no cameras to boost that over aragant ego of yours. Finally, I'm glad I don't have to deal with you," The guy snapped in rage.

"And yada yada yada, dood I need my staff so can you please hurry," House added totally unfazed and succeeding to make the guy angrier.

"I knew I should have took that job in San Barbara, but no I had to show my brother. Next time I'll listen," he mumbled as he got out the tools and got to work.

"At least today everyone will learn a lesson," House said sarcastically.

"House is Cameron and Chase really stuck in the elevator," Wilson asked.

House gave an annoyed glance at Foreman who was behind his best friend.

"Can't you find other things to do than just go around and tattle tale. So your not in charged anymore, big deal. Get your drug rep of a girlfriend pregnant and you won't be so unhappy with the world," House scolded sarcastically.

"House, this isn't the time for jokes," Foreman said calmly.

"Yeah and I bet that that will change when your in their situation one day," House retorted.

"House," Wilson warned. "He has a point. If they are stuck, anyone else could be."

"Ohhh, have you been taking lessons from Cameron again. I swear that girl has to have some insensitive training. Then again that's wierd because usually they need sensitive training that is in itself useless," House rambled.

The repairman, Wilson, and Foreman glared at him and House wisely stopped.

"Well that should do it," The repairman said.

The elevator opened to the floor to reveal that it was empty and all three excluding the repairman that hurridly left looked on in shock. There was only one way they have gotten off and House hoped it wasn't the top. Looking in though, it was confirmed because the top was still partly off.

"Damn them," House muttered.

Now they had to find them.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Well this is a room," Chase said as he was helped down by Cameron.

It had seemed a good idea at the time and Chase had lifted both the woman and Cameron on top of the elevator before going himself. Then the vent led to this unkown room which looked to have been deserted for many years. He moaned again as pain laced through his belly reminding him that he probably did have an apendicitis after all.

"You don't look so hot," Cameron stated.

"Yeah," Chase agreed. "How much apart are those contractions," he asked the woman.

"Uh, two minutes," She let out.

"We'll have to deliver the baby because it's unlikely that they will find us before then," Chase sighed.

Cameron nodded and suprisingly found some tools. Chase and Cameron then spread a blanket out and spent the next what it seemed half an hour coaching the woman as she gave birth. The baby was a little girl and the woman smiled as she set her eyes on the infant for the first time. Of course, the delivery was unplanned and all, but the fact that she now had a healthy baby girl in her arms made everything worth it. She showed her appreciation by smiling at the two young doctors who were all but relieved that one issue was over.

"Chase lay down," Cameron instructed.

"Why," Chase asked drowsily.

"Because, I'm going to give you a pain killer," Cameron answered.

"But you aren't going to gut me like a fish, are ya," Chase asked obeying nonetheless.

"Not yet, I'll examine the area but if there's any indication that it'll pop, then I'll have to," Cameron answered truthfully as she handed him a ibuprofen to swallow.

"You know this may work out between us, you know me a parent," Chase added drowsilly as the painkiller started to kick in.

Cameron was glad that he was out of it. She didn't want him to feel in pain when she did the incision though. The fact that they were in what looked like a old medical facility that had long been abandoned didn't help. The other was that Chase would be dead before they ever got help so she had to get his apendix out before it exploded.

"I'm sorry Chase," she mumbled the apology before starting with a scalpel she was able to find.

It felt like hours since they were stranded.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

A/N: Thanks for the idea, it was an inspiration. Also thanks for the reviews, they were encouraging and I hope to get more in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Cameron had had the appendix removed, she sewed up the sight with what she was able to find and that happened to be thread. She usually didn't do something like that but this little adventure had her doing a lot of things that she normally would not do. She administered a low dose of some type of painkiller hoping it was just that and that it would keep him away from any pain until they were found.

"Cameron," Chase called out.

Cameron looked over and smiled.

"Yes Chase," she asked.

"I love ya," Chase said.

Cameron smiled. She didn't know what she gave him, but it made him especially giddy and his behavior was odd. Maybe it was just odd to her because she had never ever seen Chase with his guard down. He always had walls so incredibly thick between him and anyone else that she never got to see the real him until now. She turned to the new mother.

"How is she," Cameron asked.

"She's fine and would you believe it or not I think I already have a name. If it was a boy I would have named him Princeton, but now that I know it is a girl, I'm going to name her Princess," She said with the smile.

"That's a pretty name,"Cameron commented.

She hoped House found them soon because she didn't know what to do and she couldn't stand to be here any longer. Three people needed a hospital and this place looked like it was well hidden. She sighed and looked over to Chase again who looked way out of it. A thought came to her and she dreaded what she believed she already knew. It must have been some kind of drug she accidently gave him, but it at least helped with his pain whereas the ibuprofen didn't.

"Are you two together," the mother asked.

"Sorta," Cameron asked a little reluctant.

"You two make a great couple, you know. When I met Bill, I knew instantly that we would be together and here we are," the mother continued.

Cameron nodded. She didn't feel that way when she had first met him because she had thought that he hadn't wanted anything to do with anyone. It had been clear in his behavior and then she came to realize that she didn't even know him. It was like he didn't want to get hurt. Then she had used him for that night when she was hopped up on meth and hadn't thought of the consequences it would cause. Maybe House was right, Cameron thought. She married her husband because he was lonely and he was dying all alone. She then dated House because he was damaged. She knew Chase was damaged and she knew that he would come if she had called and then took advantage of him.

"Cameron," Chase called again.

Cameron looked over to him.

"You look pretty," he said with a laugh.

Cameron put a hand on her forehead and sighed. She was now convinced that it was indeed some drugs left over from some doctor who had a bad habit.

* * *

"So how are we going to get them if the elevator is empty and they're missing," Foreman asked.

They were back in the conference room and trying to see where they could have gone to. House was twirling his cane and leaning against the table while Wilson was sitting in a chair.

"Maybe they're invisible," House commented.

"House this isn't the time," Wilson said annoyed. "For all we know, they could have went through a vent and into some strange place."

"Hold that thought and get me the floor plans of the whole hospital," House said.

Foreman rolled his eyes.

"Trying to send us on mindless errands to amuse you," he asked.

"As fun as that seems, no. See you haven't seen the hold building or the old medical center that had been broken down because a doctor decided that booze and heroin was better than his practicing medicine," House explained.

"That's right. Part of it is still there. Some rooms at least and they are asessed through-"

"The vents, yeah," House interrupted Wilson's musings.

Foreman quickly went over to Cuddy's office and knocked. She looked up and so did a couple that were in there as well.

"We need the floor plan it's important," Foreman said slightly put off.

"Whatever House needs it's going to have to wait," Cuddy said dismissing him.

Foreman wouldn't give up that easy.

"But two of our co-workers went into one of the vents we think," Foreman blurted out.

"WHAT!!!!!!" Cuddy yelled. "Sorry but we have an emergency, please see my secretary to rescedule."

She followed Foreman out and to the conference room in a mad rage. When she arrived, both men looked up.

"Oh great, now you include her. Sorry if I sound rude, but she doesn't find this as funny as everyone else does," House remarked.

"Yeah you're right about that, but I'm sure everybody else is serious about this too," Cuddy said.

"So we go up to the elevator or we send someone in the vents to check it out," Wilson interrupted to ask.

"No we are going to put an incredibally big hole in the wall, okay," Cuddy explained.

* * *

The two men Cuddy got to break it down were more than eager to as long as it was for a good cause and everyone knew that it was. So as they broke down the wall leading to the medical center; House, Wilson, Foreman, and Cuddy overseen it.

"Geese, and I thought that repairman was slow," House complained.

All of them looked at him and he wisely shut up for a moment. But not too long later, he continued.

"Hurry up, I bet my grandmother can do this," House continued.

They rolled their eyes and finally the two men got through to the other side.

"Wow," Foreman exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be too excited, the building was ugly," House commented.

They went down a long hall and eventually found them after all this time. House secretly hoped that she still had the results of their tests and didn't lose it. Cuddy on the other hand was trying to get Cameron to explain what happened but she didn't get anything other than that they needed to be in the hospital and that the mother and her child were in good health. Chase she explained probably needed a little longer because he had a appedectomy and had a small dose of heroin by accident. Cuddy gave her a look that said they would talk later and left.

House looked at her amused before leaving to. It was safe to say that everyone had learned a lesson today and it was ironic that he wasn't the one teaching them this time. He shrugged and followed Cameron as she stayed near the stretcher that was carrying a lucid but really out of it Chase. Everyone had a lesson to learn and they would learn it whether they liked it or not.

* * *

A/N: Only one more and that would be the epilogue. Hope you like this chapter and review to tell me how you think. They are a big encouragement. Thank You. 


	5. epilogue

Cameron wouldn't have believed it but it had been seven months and Chase had been wonderful. Now she was seven months pregnant and getting a c-section for some underlining condition and he was right beside her. They had already gave her the epideral and were starting now.

She was glad when they had gotten out of the old place after getting out of the elevator and through a vent. It turned out that Chase didn't have any infection and the baby they helped deliver, which the mother named Princess was very healthy and the father even thanked them even though he didn't actually see the birth. The only problem was a small withdraw but it was taken care of and now Cameron was glad she had told him about their baby.

"The baby is out and it's a girl," the doctor said.

"Four pounds and five ounzes," the nurse who weighed the baby said.

Cameron and Chase shared a kiss. She was glad that it was a baby girl and now maybe next time they could work for a boy, but just as they marveled that they had a beautiful little girl, the doctor beckoned to a nurse.

"What is it," Chase asked.

"I think we have a small problem," the doctor said.

"Is Cameron and the baby okay," Chase questioned.

The doctor smiled.

"They are okay, it just seems that you two are going to be the proud parents of twins," he explained.

They looked at each other in suprise and sure enough the second came and it was a beautiful three pound baby boy. Cameron smiled and Chase let out a nervous laugh, that had definately explained the rapid weight gain. The doctor shook his head and the nurse smiled.

"I think that whoever was the gynecologist was bad," the nurse said.

"There are two more, a girl and a boy, both two pounds each," the doctor said.

Chase and Cameron were shocked. Before the doctor had time to react, Chase fainted.

"Is he going to be okay," Cameron asked.

"Yup, it looks like only he'll have a headache when he wakes up though," the doctor said with a smile.

Cameron couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Later, Chase and Cameron went to visit their four children. They all were special to them and both agreed that there were going to be no more kids.

"To tell the truth, I never had a prenatal doctor because I believed I could handle it myself," Cameron admitted.

"Well little Bobbie, Ally, Spence, and Jean are going to be a hand full," Chase said.

"Yup, at least House gave us some time off," Cameron shrugged.

"He did," Chase asked in suprise.

"I'm not that heartless besides, I don't want my ducklings tired with that many kids keeping them up," House said from behind.

Chase turned around in suprise. House was actually being nice and he had to admit that that was worse than his usual sarcasm, almost.

"You can bet though that I'm still going to make fun of the stranded part and the fact that you guys delivered a baby," House added.

That was more like it, Chase thought.

Cameron didn't hesitate to hug House and House was suprised to find himself actually hugging her back. He was at least happy with the fact that Cameron was with someone her own age.

As House left he glanced back and admitted that they were good together. Besides, he thought. When they got back he'd have a lot of jokes about parents with quadruplets. Two set of identical twins at that.

That was going to be fun!

The End


End file.
